The Harvest kiss that never was
by samm-12
Summary: My take on what happens a couple days after Mary and Bash kissed. This is a Frary story, even though it has Bash in it. ONE-SHOT.


**Hey guys, this is my take on what happens a couple days after Mary and Bash kissed. I felt so bad for Bash, he likes Mary so much. And I'm a cold bitch and hurt him again in this story and I feel so bad about it, but I do ship Frary more. Sorry to any Bash or Mabastian shippers. **

**This is a one shot, and I d not own Reign or its characters. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Mary walks down one of the many long halls, her head down and eyes on the floor. It's been days since the Harvest festival, since her and Bash kissed. She hasn't spoken to Francis since then either. Though she's afraid that if she does than she'll tell him about what happened by the lake.

Someone grabs her arm and pulls her by a window, it's Bash, and then he kisses her. "I just needed to see you, I can't stop thinking about you-"

"No, I can't. I can't do this." Mary's hand touches his, which are holding her face gently, but she slowly removes them.

Down the hall and around the corner Francis hears Mary's voice and stops abruptly. He's been ignoring her since he witnessed her and Bash kiss. Even when they had to release their boats he didn't say a word, then left to be with Olivia.

Francis peaked around the corner to see Bash and Mary standing close together, he turned with his back up against the stone walls but still in earshot to overhear what they were discussing.

"I'm sorry Bash, I am but that wasn't supposed to happen again. " Mary said.

_The kissed again? My brother can have whatever girl he wants, but he has to go after my fiancé? My Mary! _ Francis thought.

"But what about by the lake at the harvest fest, you kissed me first then I kissed you. I felt something and I know you did too." Bash had wanted to kiss her since she arrived at the French court, but hid his feelings.

"I was hurt by your brother and had too much to drink, I wasn't myself." Mary said, but she can't blame it on the wine and the clear horrible drink in Bash's flask, she did kiss him first as he mentioned. "I will not lie, I did feel…something. But my heart is with Francis, even if he doesn't want me and wants her instead. Stupid I know, but what I feel for him is stronger than anything I have ever felt. And I couldn't allow you to break the bond you and him share. You're a wonderful man and perfect friend, but I think that's all we should be."

By now Bash's face had hurt written all over it. _Friends? Just friends? _He thought. His eyes were a bit watery, he knew he truly never had a chance with his brother's fiancé what was he thinking? He was thinking that she's beautiful and smart and that he had to have her, that's what he was thinking.

Mary touched his face with her soft hand and looked him in his blue eyes, softer and light, so much different from Francis's bright blue ones. He was handsome yes, but she couldn't let go of Francis just yet even if they would never marry. "You will find a beautiful-wonderful girl who will love you for you, and she won't care that you're just the king's son. She'll love you for your bravery and strength. You have a good heart Bash, but even if I weren't a Queen with a country to think of my heart would still lie with Francis." With that she stood up on her tippy toes and kissed him softly on the cheek, then turned and walked away before any tears could fall for hurting one of her friends.

Francis was too busy in his own thoughts about what Mary just told Bash that he didn't realize she was coming around the corner and she ran into him. "Mary…I…"

"Were you spying?" she raised her eyebrow when she said this. "You were weren't you? Listening in on me and Bash's conversation?"

She was angry, he could tell, or was she embarrassed. Maybe both. "Well I wasn't sure how far along your relationship with him was" Francis was equally mad, remembering the kiss he saw exchanged between his so called brother and fiancé.

"I-we-what?" Marry stuttered.

"I saw you, at the Harvest festival with Bash by the lake."

"Again, you were spying! After you yelled at me-"

"No" he cut her off, "I was looking for you, I felt bad for what I said. I let my temper get out of hand and I wanted to apologize but then I saw my brother and you kissing. Olivia and I may have kissed, but she kissed me and I stopped her and told her that I am with you now."

"You were looking for me? But after releasing our boats into the water you left with her."

"Mary I was hurt, my brother crossed a line and so did you. After what we said yesterday, how I was yours and you were mine, than you go running off to my brother…" Francis take a deep breath, "Did you mean what you said to him just now?" Mary nodded and slightly blushed from being overheard. "Nothing happened between Olivia and I, I couldn't do that to you. A part of me wanted to, to hurt you like you hurt me but I couldn't."

Mary released a breath she didn't know she was holding. She was sure Francis and Olivia had been intimate together, especially after he wouldn't speak with her while they were writing their regrets on the small slip of paper. She would have thought they would have been together since she couldn't give Francis what he wanted until they were married and Olivia had experience in that department as she so clearly stated when Mary offered her one of her own dresses. Olivia would get Francis, she was more experienced, and she was his first love. Of course she couldn't compete even if they were engaged to be married. Francis could easily take Olivia up on her offer of being his mistress.

Francis saw a look of worry on Mary's face, "You have my heart Mary, no one else. I promise I will arrange for Olivia to leave as soon as I can. For now on we are to be honest with one another, and let no one come between us okay?"

"I need your word. And that you'll never treat me like your father treats your mother again."

"I give you my word, I swear." He spoke, looking straight into her eyes. And with that he gave her a sweet, yet simple kiss.


End file.
